hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Gill
Randall Gill (Voiced By Nathan Fillion) Good vision, picking up targets, part of the team to stop the ninja invasion. Appearance Green Jumper, With Green Gloves, Red belt and White Pants, Green boots Personality When Randall has anything involved with Hendrix team or anyone else, or even says the word, "I call dibs" And "First, please" Randall is often considered as "crazy" due to his constant obsession with Hendrix gadgets. Randall was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his mission, he's ruthless and aggressive. History Before Hendrix Linguistics Randall is good at creating vision from weapons and uses it for un-killable weapons which takes damages against drones and tanks. Season 3 "Rage On" When Hendrix heard that Doctor Hawkins was finding Quinn, Randall was on a mission, which Aiden's men taking care of the systems in New York, as CBI and FBI "Life Or Death (Part 2)" Randall helps Doctor Hawkins to take out the R.D.Ms in Norway, which is controlling it for years. Doctor Hawkins team destroy as Klaus was killed by the bombs in the house and Hendrix Cybernetics. Season 4 "Calvary Side" Randall helps Derrick and his team to assist against Aiden's men and saves the nuclear bomb from Aiden's codes. Hendrix destroy Darius and his virus that he spread, as Randall was infected by them before it was destroyed Abilities He has good fighting skills, as he was is boxer, when he was young, he has good hacking skills, when he learned it from films and his friends. He also good at climbing, when he used to do rock climbing when he was a kid. He's very good at creating thermal weapons to see targets, he uses them to not kill as well, it also uses to destroy tanks and drones, as Randall improves and improvise his weapons against enemies. Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Hendrix: Field Days Video Game: Linguistic Unity Etymology Randall is derived from a medieval name composed of two elements: "shield" or "rim" + "wolf". ... There are several variant spellings of the English given name; these include Randal, Randel, Randell, and Randle. The pet form is Randy. Gill means, the paired respiratory organ of fish and some amphibians, by which oxygen is extracted from water flowing over surfaces within or attached to the walls of the pharynx. Trivia * Randall likes doing activities since he was 10 * Randall goes to summer camp when he was young * Randall can build and improvise with his weapons See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron' - 'Catherine Grundler Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson' - 'Ryan Dickson - Randall GillCategory:Characters